el demonio de la oscuridad (fanfic de mlp)
by nicolunax
Summary: Un ser que solo ve destrucción y oscuridad a su alrededor que es lo que esperan de el, pero el quiere ser más, no quiere estar solo y rodeado de oscuridad el necesita...un amigo ¿Pero como lo conseguirá?
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo después de miles de terapias vuelvo y más loco que nunca (las terapias no son nada para mí) y con loco me refiero a aspirado … lo siento pero he estado muy ocupado tan ocupado que solo podre a ser solo un capitulo por semana y si fallo por favor comprendan yo también tengo vida (eso creo...) bueno empecemos de nuevo con un demonio no tan malo o el demonio amigable como os guste

Enbol es un chico con muy mala suerte sobretodo porque perdió a su madre y padre a los 7 años y lo que le a pasado en su vida no le ayuda mucho por ejemplo tubo una novia que eran uno para el otro pero al parecer ella no pensaba eso y un día lo dejo por otro y lo apuñalo por la espalda (literalmente)y esa no es la peor pero si cuento toda su historia se demoraría 7 capítulos pero ahora lo describiremos física , mentalmente y datos (de seguro se cabreara por eso) :

Nombre: Enbol locol edad: desconocida fecha de nacimiento: 17/1/? Descripción física : su cabello es rojo, ojos rojos ,es azul (de cuerpo), es unicornio pero con la poderosa magia que pose puede a serse alas artificiales, es increíblemente fuerte solo que su apariencia no lo parece es bueno en los deportes, tiene una cutie mark mui peculiar que simboliza lo bueno que es con la espada

Mentalmente: después de todo cre en el amor pero su corazón está congelado(es un decir) , le gusta el café , comprende las decisiones de los demás nunca juzga una persona sin conocerla porque a él siempre lo juzgaron cuando chico , algunas veces se deja llevar por la ira , no suele ser vengativo , es algo bipolar

Bueno eso es todo lo importante por ahora ahora comencemos con esta historia

(aquí esta narrando enbol) en un mundo lleno de soledad y sin felicidad solo existe la desesperación por sobrevivir un día mas .todos tenemos el miedo de volvernos débiles y morir por nuestros enemigos asique cada diez años asemos un pacto con un mundo que todo es mas colorido yo sincera mente no me importa yo solo lo hago Para no quedarme atrás , todo mi alrededor me parece gris e y oscuro algo que no me molesta tanto porque lo oscuro es mi punto fuerte porque bueno… soy un demonio de la oscuridad bueno no cambiemos el tema . Todo ya es repetitivo aquí solo asemos lo mismo yo solo trato de distraerme con cosas pequeñas como un dulce o un juego que yo mismo invento esperando hasta que pueda formar un pacto .. Cada vez que formo uno mi vida se vuelve más interesante puedo conversar ayudarla/lo en su actividades diaria hasta que me tengo que ir...pero ninguno me a parecido interesante… ya falta poco para que tenga que formar un pacto hum me pregunto…. Como será esta vez … tal vez me toque uno con sed de poder … o alguien loco .. o un enfermo mental que me pida a ser cosas estúpidas ….. Quien sabe pero lo que se posible mente es que nunca me tomaran como un amigo….yo solo trato de ser una mínima molestia bueno solo faltan 2 días .. mejor me voy a dormir y dejo de escribir en este diario después de todo solo necesito mi cabeza para recordar hechos "tira el diario a la chimenea" no necesito eso para recordar quién soy "lo dice por mientras que se cambia su ropa por sus prendas de dormir se acuesta y mira por la ventana y dice"…. este lugar cada vez se pudre mas

"pasa un día y los rayos de la luz del día alumbran su cara"

Enbol: otro día mas…. Me pregunto por qué sigo ablando solo "se levanta se arregla toma desayuno y sale dar una vuelta"

¿?:e enbol ¿estás listo para mañana ya as preparado todo?

Enbol: no raincal dagame en paz .iba a por sangre sintética para mi viaje recién

Raincal: ja . yo pensé que tu siempre ibas a un paso adelante

Enbol: pues en verdad tengo casi todo solo me faltan unas cosas

Raincal: bueno no te entretengo adiós

Enbol: adiós "susurra lo siguiente "estúpido

Raincal: que?

Enbol: nada

"enbol va a una típica tienda ase las compras de provisiones y se va "

Enbol:( hum me pregunto qué podre a ser ahora además de empacar mis cosas.. talves pueda afilar mi espada para protegerme de cualquier cosa que quiera atacarme … o talves sinple mente duerma )

"enbol entra a su casa y empaca sus cosas afila a su espada y catana. Cuando derrepente se da cuenta que tiene una carta sin leer la toma y la abre"

Enbol: (dice: ¿está interesado en potensadores y tónicos?) va basura

¿?:como que basura?

Enbol :a quien es usted y que ase en mi casa

¿?:pues dándole su muestra gratis

Enbol:a que se refiere "lo dice toando su espada "

¿?:e tranquilo toma esto y veras que no miento "le lansa un frasco con una imagen de un cuervo

Enbol: hum y que es esto

¿?:eso mi querido amigo es un elixir mágico tan solo bebiéndolo te dará una habilidad muy especial

Enbol: y debería confiar en ti?

¿?:solo bébelo

Enbol :"abre el brasco y lo bebe "hum no sabía tan mal y una cosa usted como se llama? Ee hola "el hombre desapareció y a enbol le duele la cabeza" au que jaqueca "de repente sale un cuervo con un pedazo de carne en su pico "eee hola?

"sonido de cuervo"

Enbol: que se supone que haces tu?"le empiezan a salir plumas en su casco derecho "pero que cara "lo dice apuntando a una dirección(apuntando a un sofá) y sale una pandada de cuervos destrozando el sofá" hum cul "le desaparecen las plumas y se da cuenta que hay una tarjeta con un numero " supongo que me sirviera este tipo después de todo "se guarda el numero y se prepara para dormir"


	2. capitulo 2-el sufrimiento regresa

Bueno tocaba fanfic pero bueno the raven tiene dificultades así que esta historia sigira asta que arregle esos problemas así que comencemos

-enbol: la sangre que e derramado en mi camino no será en vano

Enbol estaba durmiendo cuando de repente un fuerte explosión lo despertó el se levanto de un salto y miro por su ventana

Enbol: pero qué carajo no me digan que esa cosas se arriesgaron a atacarnos en nuestro territorio

Se pone unas prendas saca su espada y su catana y se prepara para lo peor que sería escapar lo cual lleva su equipaje

¿?:enbol que bueno que estes bien

Enbol: fleria por que nos están invadiendo "lodice por mientras saca su espada de su funda"

Fleria: no lo sé pero no es para un tratado de paz. Ten cuidado siento su presencia por todos "lo dice por mientras que va conjurando un hechizo de fuego"

Enbol: siento su olor. Uno esta muí cerca….. y no está solo

De pronto salen de todos lados una especie de demonios corruptos .enbol parte en dos uno que se le estaba acercando a toda velocidad luego uno que tenía espada ase un choque de espada con enbol. enbol con fuerza lo echa atrás y le entierra la espada en lo que vendría siendo en el estomago si hablamos de un humano y empala a 3 que habían atrás con un hechizo que savia prende la espada en llamas asiendo que se convierten en cenizas .Fleria quemaba cada cosa que se le acercaba ya que en eso era experta

Fleria: enbol no se cuanto mas resistiré "lo dice por mientras que tira una gran bola de fuego"

Enbol: yo tampoco creo durar y tampoco quiero entrar en modo locura así que mejor vámonos de aquí en la superficie estaremos mas seguro"lo dice poniendo a prueba el hechizo de los cuervos que al aparecer fue muí efectivo ya que destripo a todo lo que tenía a su paso

Corren rápida mente al portal cuando de repente 5 de esa cosa se tiran enzima de fleria

Enbol: fleria!

Fleria: corre enbol yo estaré bien

Enbol: no te degare "lo dice por mientras que corta a todas las cosas que se le acercan

Fleria: enbol corre tu eres uno de los mas fuerte no nos conviene perderte además recuerda que yo regenero de las cenizas así que corre o te atacare

Enbol:pero

Fleria :solo corre!

Enbol:"sale corriendo al portal ya que su amiga avía perdido la cabeza cuando se da cuenta que en el portal esta serrado "rallos debería estar abierto haora tendre que ir al portal de emergencia"derrepente un demonio corrupto (llameémoslo smaiter)le entierra su espada enbol rápidamente lo mata y se saca la espada del smaiter"ahg duu…ele

Enbol corre al portal de emergencia y mata a todo lo de su camino

Enbol:….. por…fin…po…dre….salir..de..a..qui

Enbol abre la puerta con las pocas energías que le quedan

Capitulo: un camino sin retumbo

Enbol al entrar al portal y salir en el suelo va dejando una estela negra a su camino que da una pista de donde se estrello

Enbol: *tosido con sangre* ….. rayos como… du..e…le

Enbol cae al suelo sin poder moverse por diez minutos

Enbol: no aun no me puedo desmallar en este lugar …..Espera …el frasco de sangre sintética está en mi mochila

Enbol abre su mochila sacando un frasco con un líquido rojo y lo bebe

Enbol: AAAAAA! Es jodidamente doloroso pero eso parara el sangrado

Dato:enbol se recupera al instante con la sangre sintética pero lo único que hace es serrar las heridas pero al serrarse a enbol le duele mucho

Enbol: me devolvió un poco de mi energía

¿?:por aquí tuvo que a ver caído

Enbol : he "entra en modo camuflaje para evitar que lo vean ya que avía caído en un lugar con sobras lo utilizo a su favor"

¿?:estás segura porque desde aquí no veo nada

¿?:si por aquí se termino esa cosa negra que dejo

¿?:e mira ahí va cayendo otra cosa le echare un vistazo

¿?: e dash espera!... Fluttershy puedes ir con ella nosotros si giremos buscando por aquí

Enbol:hum por lómenos ya se el nombre de una

Fluttershy: si

Enbol: "mira al cielo y ve un smaiter con alas y garras tremendas "(pensamiento: rayos no sigas por haya esa cosa te matara)" enbol ve que el smaiter se dio cuenta de su presencia y ataca " rallos enbol entra en estado velocidad y saca sus alas de demonio pero no alcanza a atajar el golpe pero aprovecha para matarlo ve que Fluttershy está cayendo asique amuertiga su caída atrapándola en el aire

Enbol : si llego a llegar a caer una vez mas ya no me quedaran mas huesos que romperme…siento un liquido correr por mi pecho…"enbol ve lo de que se trata se son prende la herida que causo el smaiter"o rayos esto esta muí mal .."lo dice pormientras que ve si despierta "he sigues viva?

Fluttershy: hum

Enbol: lo tomare como un si "enbol saca su kit de primeros auxilios de la mochila"(si le cabe muchas cosas en la mochila)

Enbol: vamos a ver que puedo a ser aunque sea para que pueda hablar "enbol desinfecta la gran herida y la venda y le inyecta algo para despertarla y que no tenga dolor" oye estas despierta?

Fluttershy: hum si… *tos* donde estoy

Enbol: no lo sé yo te encontré así y ice lo que pude para mantenerte viva

Fluttershy: a que se refiere "así"

Enbol:que acaso no sientes dolor?

Fluttershy:ee no

Enbol:(rayos le tuve que dar la dosis que mi cuerpo necesita como me pude distraer así )hum entonces la anestesia ya iso efecto pero digamos …. Que tus minutos de vida se te están acabando…

Fluttershy: a que se refiere

Enbol: vera aunque ya haya tratado sus heridas va a morir yo solo lo aplace "pensamiento salvaje aparece"(si ago. un lazo con ella mi presencia desaparecerá… es mi última opción )

Dato: enbol pose unos ojos que le permiten ver cuánto le queda de vida de tan solo verlos de cerca solo que no puede ver cuánto tiempo le queda a otro demonio

"luego que enbol le diera una breve explicación de que la la puede curar y mantenerla con vida con solo a ser un pacto con el "

Enbol: y que dice?

Fluttershy: *tos**tos**tos*está bien

Aadsisjdioajdoewh corte ya me alargue bastante y se me acabo la imaginación así que aquí se acaba veré si puedo subir 2 seguidas pero bueno por mientras chao(dígame lo que les disgusta y lo tratare de arreglar asta borrare el capitulo si es necesario pero tampoco exageren )


	3. capitulo 3- una nueva vida

N/A: Bueno aquí la siguiente parte espero que os guste tengo algo de poca inspiración así que no sé cómo me quedara.

POV=POINT OF VIEW = PUNTO DE VISTA.  
Capítulo 3-Una nueva vida (POV: ENBOL)  
Sabía que Fluttershy no se iba a salvar ya que ningún hechizo que sabía le serviría para salvarla así que trasladare todas las heridas y malestares a mí.  
(POV: NORMAL)  
Fluttershy al recuperar la razón pensó vaya desde cuando tiene esa herida, ¿Estará bien? lo decía porque Enbol no parecía estar sufriendo dolor.  
(POV: ENBOL)  
Enbol pensó qué bueno que también me traslade la anestesia o si no ya me estaría revolcando en el suelo por el dolor, estas solo son simples heridas.  
-Ho, así que es verdad de que usted es más resistente que un pony normal-Dijo la pegaso.  
-He sí, en los años que vivido he aprendido como soportar el dolor-Le contesto tranquilamente, aunque debo admitirlo no siento nada por la anestesia pero igual puedo resistir mucho… o si no ya no estaría vivo-Oye tus amigas deben estar preocupadas ¿No deberías ir con ellas?  
(POV: NORMAL)  
-Ho Es cierto tenía que ir con Rainbow Dash-La yegua lo dice girando hacia la dirección-¿Hacia dónde fue Rainbow Dash?-Fluttershy pensó que no le había preguntado cual era el nombre de la criatura que la salvo, entonces dispuesta a preguntarle dio la vuelta hacia Enbol pero no había nadie- ¿Hola?-Mira para todos lados buscando a Enbol-Que raro yo creía que alguien estaba aquí-Decía para sí misma-Creo que mejor voy a buscar a Rainbow-La pegaso abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo.

Lo que avía pasado era que Enbol había aprovechado la oscuridad para entrar en un lugar que el solo puede entrar, un lugar donde él se recuperaría más rápido, al cabo de unos minutos él se empezó a movilizar así que siguió a la pony, hasta donde había caído unos de sus compañeros ya que el también había visto la estela morada el sabia de quien probable mente se trataba.  
Fluttershy había llegado al punto donde su compañera o compañero había caído y ve que Rainbow Dash está provocando a algo que no logra divisar, al acercarse ve que con quien está peleando y la pegaso color cian está herida, entonces la tímida pegaso se acercó.  
-Oigan ¿Que pasa por que se pelean?-Pregunta asustada pues nunca había visto a Rainbow Dash de esa manera pero Dash no le hacía caso y siguió intentando con el mismo resultado. Enbol por mientras se acercaba en modo sombra (N/A: Así lo llame) para ver de quien se trataba pero entonces supo quién era.  
-¡ALIS!-Lo dice saliendo del estado sombra, y donde antes había unas heridas letales había una especie de parche negro.  
-Espera, ¿Enbol eres tú?-La mencionada grito.  
-Sí, soy yo-Exclamo feliz Enbol.  
-Ho qué bueno que estés bien, solo dame un momento y déjame acabar con esta alma mortal-Vocifero decidida.  
-No estamos aquí para pelear, tú sabes que la acabaras de un golpe certero aunque ahora que lo veo estas muy herida como para pelear-Dijo preocupado, mientras Rainbow Dash trata de llamar la atención pero no lo logra y entonces luego tira una roca que iba dirigida a Enbol para llamar su atención  
-¡AUCH! Me dolió-Lo decía mientras se sobaba.  
-Si claro, tú sabes que eso te da cosquillas-Se burló Alis.  
-¡OYE! ¿De qué hablan tú y la tal Alis? ¿Vas a pelear o ya te acobardaste?-Dijo con tono de malicia.  
-Enbol yo acabare con ella y no me podrás detener-Alis se portaba muy agresiva.  
-Alis deja de ser tan agresiva-  
-Oigan chicos cálmense-Dijo la pegaso con apenas un hilo de voz.  
-A ver ¿Que paso y por qué se quieren matar mutuamente?-Explico lentamente Enbol como si de potrillas se tratara, entonces Alis empezó a relatar la más ridícula razón para pelear-¿Enserio solo se van a pelear por eso?  
-Si no es necesario que se peleen por eso-Susurro la pegaso amarilla.  
-Tu cállate-Alis se dirigió a Fluttershy para noquearla pero con la fuerza con que le iba dar la iba a matar y entonces Enbol intercepta a Alis y la golpea mandándola a un árbol y el árbol se cae por la fuerza con la que le dio-¡AUCH! ¿Por qué fue eso?-Dirigiéndose a Enbol  
-Para que se te quite lo idiota-Responde Enbol y entonces mira a Fluttershy quien se esconde detrás de su cabello y le dice.  
-Gracias-Susurra.  
-No hay de qué, pero trata de no cabrearla más, ella se enoja muy pero muy fácilmente-Le dice dulcemente.  
-Vaya ¿No crees que exageraste un poco?-Dice Rainbow Dash.  
-Ella la iba a matar, además ella resiste los golpes así que no te preocupes-Dice Enbol-Ustedes váyanse yo les explicare por que caen meteoritos, yo me encargare de Alis.  
-Ok, vámonos Shy-Rainbow empieza a volar y Fluttershy también.  
-Está bien, ¿Sabes dónde vamos?-Le dice Fluttershy mientras Enbol asiente, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se van, mientras Enbol se dirige a Alis y le ayuda a ponerse en pie.  
-¿Crees que me pueda recuperar?-Pregunta adolorida.  
-Si solo necesitas un poco de curación-Entonces Enbol recargo a Alis en su hombro.  
-Está bien-  
Enbol cura a Alis y ella se va por su cuenta, Enbol se dirige adonde se fueron Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy y ve a 6 ponis más.  
N/A: Fin del capítulo porque ya me estoy rompiendo la maldita espalda, un amigo me había preguntado el por qué empecé a escribir fanfics, es por la simple cuestión de que leí una historia de un tipo y no podía dejar de leerla así que él me espiro a escribir y algún día espero ser igual de bueno que él a si y muchas grasias a Melisa360 que me echa una mano en la historia.


	4. capitulo 4-el despertar del demonio

N/A: Hola ando muy enfermo y con amnesia (creo que así se dice) así que no sé cómo quedara bueno empecemos esto.  
Enbol caminaba al lugar donde fueron Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy ya que el prometió decirle a la pegaso que está pasando pero nunca dijo que le diría la información "completa" ya que sería algo arriesgado que sepan todo lo que está pasando cuando Enbol llego donde él vio que estaban.  
¬-¿Así que tú eres Enbol?-Pregunto una unicornio color lavanda.  
-Digamos que sí, me llamo Enbol-Lo dice mirando a la poni purpura quien le pregunto "Será mejor que no utilice la mirada rander ella se daría cuenta que mis ojos cambiaron de color"-¿Y cuál es su nombre si me permite preguntar y de paso los nombres de las ponis que la acompañan?  
N/A: La mirada rander sirve para  
-Bueno me llamo Twilight Sparkle, la de mí izquierda se llama Applejack-  
-Mucho gusto-Saludo con un muy marcado acento campirano.  
-La de mi derecha es Rarity-Presento la unicornio.  
-Un gusto, señor-Saludo la elegante pony.  
-Y ella es Pinkie-  
-¡Alguien nuevo no lo puedo creer! ¡Hola soy Pinkamena Diane Pie! ¡Pero mis amigos me llaman Pinkie! ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-Hablo rápidamente la pony rosa mientras saltaba repetidas veces-Enbol pensó que la pony era demasiado hiperactiva.  
-Y creo que ya conoces a Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy-  
-Se podría decir que si-Menciono Enbol  
-¿Y que paso con esa Alis?-Pregunto la pegaso color cian.  
-Bueno ella siempre prefirió ir sola, bueno ¿No tienen ninguna pregunta que hacerme?-Dijo Enbol relajadamente.  
-Así Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash nos dijeron que nos ibas a decir por que caen meteoritos-Dijo Twilight.  
-Bueno no son exactamente meteoritos, pero bueno la cosa es que nuestro mundo fue atacado y tuvimos que escapar de forma rápida y brusca, avisamos a los demás de donde estamos ya que posiblemente estemos heridos y para que uno nos venga a ayudar y eso básicamente, bueno aparte yo fui el primero en salir y cuando logre recuperarme ustedes estaban cerca-Relato nerviosamente.  
-¡HUU suena raro pero ya que!-Hablo Pinkie  
-Yo no te creo-Amenazo Dash mientras volaba y encaraba a Enbol y entonces AJ tomo la cola de Rainbow y la alejo de Enbol.  
-Pues que me importa si no me crees pues bien-Enbol dio una media vuelta, enojado pero entonces escucho un susurro.  
-Rainbow en realidad no quiso decir eso-Susurro Fluttershy.  
-Dices eso porque él te salvo-Decía Rainbow.  
-Pues yo no creo que sea un demonio, es demasiado ¿Bueno?-Hablo Twilight mientras Dash estaba con la boca abierta.  
-¡TWILIGHT EL SI ES UN DEMONIO Y NO CREAS POR QUE SOLO HABLA BONITO!-Grito Dash  
-Entonces que lo pruebe-  
-¡YEAHII! Pruebas de demonios-Grito la pony de Cutie Mark de globos y de quien sabe dónde saco una bolsa de palomitas, Enbol suspiro y pensó en algo fácil y entonces desapareció solo para demostrarles que si era un demonio, Enbol empieza a cortar los arboles del alrededor (obviamente en estado velocidad) luego sale del estado velocidad y dice.  
-Mira si los arboles del alrededor se caen. ¿Pensaras que si soy un demonio?-  
-Claro pero lo veo muy….-Entonces escucho un crujido de repente los árboles se cayeron y Enbol seguía en el mismo lugar.  
-Wow, entonces es verdad-Admitió sorprendida la pony color lavanda, mientras Enbol pensaba que tal vez no debió hacer eso pero de repente se da cuenta que llamo la atención de los Smaiter que estaban rondando cerca.  
-¡Corran!-El demonio grito  
-¡¿Por qué?!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo  
-Solo corran y no miren hacia atrás-El demonio saco su espada y corto a la mitad a una de esas criaturas que se acercaba a Rarity sin que esta se dieran cuenta  
N/A: los smaiter se camuflan, solo los ojos de los demonios los pueden ver.  
-¡Corran o morirán!-Grito mientras con su espada ataca a diestra y siniestra.  
-Enbol ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Twilight mientras corría a gran velocidad  
-No hay tiempo ¡Aghh! ¡Corran!-Enbol se detuvo y vio como las ponis se iban rápidamente entonces empuño su espada en la cabeza de un Smaiter-Vengan, ¿Quién quiere un pedazo de Enbol?-Dice mientras saca la espada de la cabeza del Smaiter que aún seguía vivo y daba un grito desgarrador-¡Ja! Como si pudiera entender lo que dices-Entonces le rompe la cabeza con el mango de su espada y se pone en posición de batalla, un smaiter salta tratando de atacar a Enbol pero este lo esquiva fácilmente y le clava su espada en la espala-¿Alguien más?-Los Smaiter solo miran por un breve segundo salen corriendo-Eso pensé-Cuando guardaba su espada se dio cuenta de algo-Ellos no tienen cerebro para saber cuándo no pueden con alguien, excepto cuando saben que viene algo que les da mucho temor-De repente sale un tipo de humanoide arrugado café y sin ojos y con unas garras tremendas-¡¿Qué diablos eres tú?!-La criatura suelta un gruño feroz-¡Haaa! Grita peor que los Smaiter-De repente la criatura desaparece-¿A dónde se fue?-Mira para todos lados pero se sorprende al sentir un dolor agudo en su mejilla derecha-¿Qué?-La criatura vuelve y empieza a reír-¿De qué te ríes deforme?-La risa del monstruo para y vuelve a atacar al demonio que al no poder verlo por su gran velocidad lo corto 5 veces más en el abdomen causándole múltiples hemorragias-Maldición no puedo igualarlo ni me puedo mover por las heridas que me causo creo que mi vida llego a mi fin-Respira agitadamente mientras pequeñas lagrimas bajaban de su rostro-¿Qué esperas? Acaba con mi sufrimiento-La criatura solo se quedó parado y entonces Enbol supo que criatura era-Un Srinder-El Srinder desapareció-Mi final ya viene.  
Enbol sentía rabia, impotencia e ira todos esos sentimientos no eran buena combinación entonces algo sucedió sus ojos cambiaron de color a un negro azulado y entonces logra ver al Srinder que se acercaba con una sonrisa pero entonces el demonio supo el porqué de verlo-Hola, vieja amiga-En su mente una sombra con sonrisa perturbadora se apoderaba del cerebro de Enbol, era el Modo hunter este modo solo aparecía cuando Enbol estaba a punto de morir a gracias a él Enbol no siente dolor, puede ver cosas que con la vista normal no puede, ver todo más lento para que pueda racionar a los enemigos rápido lo malo de esta habilidad es que Enbol no sabe lo que es aliado o enemigo, al no sentir dolor no sabe cuándo está al límite y esto causa Enbol se canse más rápido.  
Al volver a la realidad puede ver al Srinder moverse lentamente y con un solo movimiento lo esquiva con una sonrisa, el Srinder para y se voltea hacia Enbol-Ahora esta parejo la cosa ¿No?-La criatura solo le sonrió por un breve segundo y vuelve atacar pero Enbol esquiva cada uno de sus ataques sin resultar herido, pero entonces Enbol empieza cansarse y ve que el Srinder no está mejor que el-Es ahora o nunca si no lo mato moriré yo-Entonces el Srinder toma impulso y corre hacia el demonio-Tengo aproximadamente 15 segundos ¿Qué hago?,¿Saco mi espada?, No hay tiempo, podría correr, ¡No! No soy ningún cobarde y aparte me alcanzaría, estoy perdiendo tiempo, ayuda-Entonces en su mente alguien le grito "¡ATACA IDIOTA" y en ese momento Enbol vio a la bestia frente a él y entonces lo golpeó duramente, la bestia solo cayo aturdida el tiempo suficiente para que Enbol sacara su catana y la enterara en su cabeza, el cráneo se rompió igual que la catana y entonces el Srinder murió-Estuvo cerca-Respiraba agitadamente y entonces sintió que algo lo atravesó dejándolo con mucho frio haciendo que cayera al suelo-Creo que me ¡Aghh! Me sobrepase-Entonces vomito un líquido negro e intento ponerse de pie-No…Pue…do…le e e…vantarme-Entonces cae y la oscuridad lo rodea.

N/A:lamento la demora a y el modo hunter le iba a poner modo locura y luego ya sé de dónde saco mi cerebro ese modo lo saque de necropolipzis. así que le cambie a modo hunter


	5. capitulo 5-volviendo a Ponyville

N/A: Hola de nuevo amigos aquí otro capítulo del demonio de la oscuridad espero que les guste y si no le gusta se pueden ir a la… dimensión 12 donde esto si le gustara :D

Enbol dormía plácidamente, después de un día de mucho ajetreo hasta que…  
-¡Auch!-lo dice levantándose rápidamente-¿Acaso ya ni siquiera puedo dormir en paz? Tuve que decirle que si nos separábamos mucho, uno de los dos moriría ¿Ahora donde se fue?  
Mira para todos lados y recuerda la forma más rápida para encontrarla. Sus ojos cambian a un color azul y ve la cadena que los une o "lazo" para algunos.  
-Veo que aun funciona esto ¡Haaa!-El demonio sigue tratando de alejarse-Será mejor que corra antes de que pase algo que no quiero-Entonces siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo-Espera un momento si a mí me duele a ella también.  
Mientras, en la vista de Fluttershy.  
-Auch-Se quejó con voz calmada mientras bajaba la velocidad-Me duelen los cascos.  
-Fluttershy, no te detengas hay que seguir-La unicornio lavanda se acercó a la pegaso y la impulso a correr.  
-¿Por q…?-La frase quedo en el aire al escuchar un grito escalofriante.  
-Por eso, ¡A mover los cascos!-Grito Twilight y todas retomaron el camino.  
Con Enbol de nuevo, quien también había escuchado el grito.  
-¿Pero que fue eso? No puede ser que haya algo más poderoso de lo que acabo de enfrentar- (Creo que me estoy volviendo loco. No entiendo porque hablo solo bueno será mejor que me apure), Entonces corrió donde la cadena indicaba,  
Luego de un rato Enbol las alcanzo, noto que estaban muy cansadas, pero Pinkie Pie no al contrario se encontraba saltando.  
(Veo que han corrido una maratón será mejor que no moleste) ¡Auch!-Se quejó en voz baja– (Creo que aún no he salido del modo hunter ya veo por qué no me dolía nada) de pronto el demonio olfatea un aroma conocido y mira hacia atrás un Srinder se estaba acercando sigilosamente para atacarlo-¿Enserio cree que caeré en la misma trampa de nuevo?-Lo dice tomándolo y lanzándolo hacia Pinkie ya que no había fijado un punto de caída pero ya era demasiado tarde el monstruo iba aplastar a Pinkie pero ella sintió que su cola se movía así que se movió y al momento cayo el Srinder.  
-¿Qué cupcakes fue eso?-Pregunto mientras miraba curiosa a la criatura y Enbol se maldecía internamente, casi la mata y lo más correcto era disculparse.  
-Lo siento-Susurro lo suficientemente audible para que las chicas lo escucharan.  
-¿Enbol?-Dijeron las chicas viéndolo.  
-H…o…l…a-Dijo mientras un dolor agudo le atravesaba la garganta.  
-Enbol me tenías preocupada-La pegaso amarilla abrazo al demonio quien intentaba mantenerse de pie y entonces Fluttershy se da cuenta de sus heridas-¿Qué te sucedió?  
-¿Esto? No…es…nada-Dijo mientras intentaba caminar normalmente hasta que cayo-Diablos.  
-Estas bien, amigo-Pregunto Applejack.  
-Claro que no está bien, necesita ayuda-Dijo Twilight mientras ayudaba a Enbol a levantarse  
Enbol se sentía avergonzado no le gustaba que le ayudaran-¿A dónde vamos?  
-No lo sé, yo estaba volando-Exclamo Dash antes de alzar el vuelo mientras que el demonio solo veía a las ponis pero entonces escucho una voz.  
-Veo que necesitas ayuda-Dijo la misteriosa voz pero solo el demonio la podía escuchar.  
-Hace tiempo que no te oia-Penso pues esta era una conversación mental y entonces en su mente una forma femenina se empezó a materializar.  
-¿Quieres un empujoncito? ¿O utilizaras tu fuerza verdadera? ¿O que Enbol tienes miedo de perder el control?-Dijo la voz burlándose.  
-¿Eso te gustaría no? Ya es broma, si necesito ayuda-Dijo mientras la figura femenina se cruzaba de brazos.  
-Primero se dice por favor-Dice con voz autosuficiente mientras Enbol murmuraba algo.  
-No te escucho-Dijo la chica.  
-¿Disfrutas esto, no?-Dijo Enbol.  
-Sip, tu vergüenza es mi placer-  
-Esta…va…a…ver-Murmuro Enbol.  
-¿Qué dijiste?-Grito la chica.  
-Por favor-Susurro.  
-¡Un poco más fuerte!-  
-¡POR FAVOR AYUDAME!-Grito enojado.  
-Bueno, bueno pero no te enojes-Se burló mientras envolvía al demonio en un aura blanca, Enbol sintió como su fuerza se renovaba y entonces el aura se desvaneció y entonces salió de su mente y se dio cuenta que solo pasaron breves segundos en la realidad.  
-¿Entonces, se perdieron?-Pregunto Enbol.  
-Si por que la… ¿Por qué te sientes tan bien?-Pregunto Twilight  
-Es que…ya descanse lo suficiente ¡Sí! Y ahora estoy con mucha energía ¿A dónde vamos?-Dijo Enbol entonces escucho la voz.  
-Sé por dónde ir, diles que te sigan pero ahora te tendrás que arrodillar-Entonces empieza a reír maniáticamente y empezó a toser-Pero lo puedes hacer después.  
-Por aquí, síganme-Dijo Enbol y todas se sorprendieron.  
-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntaron todas.  
-Ni siquiera sabes de dónde venimos-Dijo Rarity  
-No pregunten solo síganme-Luego de caminar evitando cualquier problema Enbol logro llegar a Ponyville ante las miradas expectantes de las chicas.  
-¿Pero cómo? Ni yo volando veía Ponyville-Dijo Rainbow asombrada.  
-Hay cosas que ni yo puedo explicar, es mi increíble sentido de la orientación-Dijo.  
-¿Puedes romper la cuarta barrera, como yo?-Pregunto Pinkie mientras de una roca saco una malteada y Enbol se quedaba con cara de WHAT?  
-Si claro "tu increíble "sentido de orientación…Bueno yo me voy a dormir ya me haz usado mucho, la próxima vas a tener que tu utilizar tus poderes demoniacos para salvarte y solo si vas a morir-Dijo la voz.  
-¿Qué harás ahora?-Pregunto Fluttershy-¿Te iras?  
-Tengo que irme, pero estare merodeando por aquí no notaras mi presencia, no puedo dejar que alguien me vea-Entonces ve como la pegaso agacha la cabeza y el vuelve a levantar su cabeza indicándole que lo viera a los ojos-Si me necesitas solo piensa en mi nombre.  
-Está bien-Susurro la pegaso, pero entonces Enbol se cae al suelo y se queda dormido.  
-Si claro no notaras su presencia-Dijo con sarcasmo Dash-¿Ahora qué hacemos con él?-Las chicas optan por dejarlo aquí y traer comida para él y se van, Enbol se despierta y se va rápidamente a buscar un lugar donde dormir lejos de Ponyville y lo encuentra en un claro, rodeado de árboles con la luz del sol pegándole directamente.  
-Es hermoso-Dijo y se quedó dormido.  
De vuelta con las ponis, quienes regresaban con comida.  
-¿A dónde se fue?-Pregunta Pinkie y lo empieza a buscar rápidamente.  
-Tal vez, fue a esconderse mejor-Dijo Fluttershy.  
-Tengo que decirle a la Princesa Celestia, que sucedió-Dijo Twilight mientras iba a la biblioteca.  
-Tengo que ir por Applebloom a la escuela, igual que Rarity y Rainbow-Las chicas se fueron hasta Pinkie y Fluttershy.  
En la noche, en casa de Fluttershy donde la pegaso se preparaba para dormir.  
-¿Dónde estás, Enbol?-En el claro donde el demonio parecía estar en coma el mencionado despertó.  
-¿Qué pasa Fluttershy?-Pensó  
-¡HAAA! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Un fantasma?-Exaltada Fluttershy se levantó de su cama.  
-Telepatía, soy yo Fluttershy-Dijo Enbol cansado.  
-Ho eres tú, solo quería desearte buenas noches.  
-¿Te equivocaste y pensaste en mi nombre, verdad?  
-Si-Fluttershy escucho una risilla de Enbol antes de decir.  
-Buenas noches-Y ya no se escuchó voz y Fluttershy se durmió.  
(N/A: Y aquí termino porque pronto me dormiré en el teclado…..Gracias a Melisa por ayudarme por cierto lean su fic My Little Sister.


	6. capitulo 6 -El sueño

N/A: Hola de nuevo antes de en pesar en cada capítulo pondré las páginas del diario de Enbol algunos dirán ¿Pero qué diario? Pues el que quemo al principio de todo… Pero las pondré dispersas ustedes irán viendo como una se relaciona con otra algunas tendrán números algunas no quien sabe bueno empecemos antes que me alargue más. Cuando aparezca una X significa que es ilegible.  
Nota de Enbol: No es un diario es un registro, los diarios son para chicas.

Diario Registro de Enbol.  
Página numero X  
Acabo de salvar una chica que estaba al borde de la muerte, su nombre era X pero prefiere que le llame Zoraida curioso nombre, ella dijo que me devolvería el favor y de alguna forma entro dentro de mí, al principio me asuste pero luego ella me hablo y me dijo que se quedaría ahí hasta que me devolviera el favor, no le entendí mucho solo que lo dijo muy seria y con una voz de que tenía ganas de matarme.  
Página 561  
Conocí a la chica más linda del mundo espero que ella piense lo mismo de mí, este día le voy a pedir una cita espero que me diga que sí.  
Me dijo que si ¡QUE SI! Qué suerte tengo espero no verme muy viejo. Es verdad que aún no le digo que soy un demonio, le diré cuando me tome confianza.  
(5 días después)  
Perdona registro que te allá abandonado pero la chica a la que le pedí una cita ahora es mi novia y he pasado todo este tiempo con ella haciéndole todo tipos de regalos, suelo ser muy dedicado cuando me enamoro y pienso ser así siempre.  
Página X  
Cada día más cerca de la locura…Cada día pierdo más el control…Yo creo que…Ya no me podré controlar si no me control todos moriremos…Ya no puedo contener más mi locura... Ahora que me acuerdo…Una vez vi en un libro que escribir un registro evitaba las lagunas mentales…Que te ayudaba a expresarte…Tal vez me sirva para controlarme…Si no sirve por lo menos lo intente… ¿No?  
Página X  
Es el aniversario de mi novia y yo de la primera cita que tuvimos jajá y hay gente que dice que los sementales no se fijan en esos detalles pero yo sí. Pensé todo para festejarlo todo a la perfección espero que ella también se acuerde…  
Anda algo mal con Tabi, actuó rara todo el rato y ni siquiera recordó nuestro aniversario como novio, espero que este bien tal vez lo festeje todo en un mal momento, le preguntare que pasa después, ahora que lo pienso cuando la bese ni se inmuto.  
Página X  
Mis padres murieron, mi mamá a los 10 años cuando era un crio, desde entonces nunca volví a ser el mismo lo único que quedo de mi madre fue el regalo de cumpleaños número 9, una gema de sangre yo no sabía para que servía, hasta un día le eche un vistazo a unos libros y supe para que era-esta hoja sufrió barias quemaduras por lo cual la mayor parte es imposible de leer-mi padre me entreno hasta los 14 ya que era su hijo de parte demoniaca, luego las mismas cosas que mataron a mi madre…. Lo mataron…. Entre en una cólera que nunca avía entrado antes…mate a todas esas cosas de un solo golpe luego corrí Asia mi padre y él me miro con…. Terror...Mi propio padre… mi padre que era un demonio…. Me temía… me creía un monstro….. Papá…. ¿Por qué?  
Fin de las hojas del diario de Enbol de este capitulo  
Música para un ambiente mejor: /watch?v=VkAbLM5xxas  
Enbol había despertado en un lugar extraño lleno de oscuridad … Y de pronto se en peso a notar en el lugar donde estaba era un bosque marchitado el asustado e intrigado porque sentía que este lugar lo había visto antes. Decidió caminar y encontró una casa echa trisas y con muchos agujeros… él se acercó y entro… vio un osito de peluche y lo levanta con magia  
Enbol:….  
Osito: Enbol porque no me has visitado….  
Enbol: ¿Qué?  
Osito: Enbol nunca podrás escapar de tu pasado  
Enbol: a que te refieres… yo no recuerdo este lugar  
Osito: si lo recuerdas... solo bloqueas tus recuerdos  
Enbol:… calla  
Osito: no callare hasta que recuerdes  
Risas molestosas  
Boses: ahí iba el niño raro, mi mama dice que no me acerque a él, es más un simple mudo, ¿oye niño monstruo cuando te irás?  
Enbol: cállense…"lágrimas salen de sus ojos"  
Sombras lo rodean y dicen  
Sombras al unisonó: Jajajaja es un simple llorón  
Enbol: por qué no me dejan en paz…Ya fue suficiente de lo de niño  
Osito: ahora si recuerdas… ¿verdad?  
Sombras: piensa que es grande jajaja apenas tiene 6 años  
Enbol empieza a notar que se empieza a hacer más pequeño y pierde sus fuerzas para moverse  
Sombra1: míralo estos llenos de moretones,  
Sombra2: Sip eso le pasa por no ser normal,  
Sombra3: oigan que tal si le tiramos rocas  
Sonbra4: buena idea  
Lanzan miles de rocas hacia Enbol  
Enbol: basta –sollozando-…..basta…  
Sombras: jajaja  
Enbol: ¡basta!  
Enbol recobra su tamaño y las sombras desaparecen  
Osito: e tranquilo….  
Enbol toma al osito lo tira al suelo y lo aplasta con uno de sus cascos delanteros  
Enbol: nada de tranquilos… tengo que irme de este lugar  
Enbol camina por el bosque y encuentra un antiguo poso  
Sonido de niño: ayuda  
Enbol: hee –corre al pozo- ¿hay alguien ahí?  
Sonido de niño: ayuda  
Enbol: aquí estoy que pasa  
Sonido de niño: ayuda  
Enbol: espera un momento… ese si no soy….yo  
Osito: claro que si  
Enbol: que si no a ti ya te había aplastado  
Enbol de 7 años: ayuda  
Osito: eres tú a los 7 años ellos te empujaron al pozo pensando en matarte  
Enbol: calla  
Osito: deja de negar lo que ya paso  
Enbol:….. Si paso pero no quiero recordarlo no quiero recordar el pasado … el pasado es pasado y lo que importa es el presente  
Osito: jajaja pero el problema que uno nunca puede escapar de su pasado… ¿aún te sientes mal pensando de que tu madre murió verdad? Por eso no quieres recordar  
Enbol empieza a correr  
Vos conocida femenina: ¿hijo?  
Enbol nota una luz  
Vos conocida femenina: hijo ben  
Enbol: mama…. eres tu –le salen lágrimas de los ojos y corre donde proviene la vos –  
Vos conocida femenina: hijo ven con tu madre  
Enbol empieza a notar que cada vez va perdiendo sus energías  
Vos conocida femenina: hijo corre  
Enbol: mama espera  
La luz cada vez se va alegando más  
Enbol: ¡mamá!  
Música de ambiente: ninguna  
Enbol despierta repentina mente con lágrimas en los ojos y con una respiración demasiada agitada  
Enbol:…solo era un sueño….  
Sonidos de pájaros  
Enbol:…. Ese oso… era el que me dio mama ahora que lo pienso…. En mi cumpleaños número 3  
Fluttershy:(Enbol)  
Enbol:(a hola ¿qué quieres Fluttershy? )  
Fluttershy:( Twilight te quiere a ser unas preguntas…Crees que puedas venir)  
Enbol:(..Está bien pero dile que algunas cosas no le podré contestar)  
Fluttershy:(ok)  
Enbol intentando cualquier cosa solo para distraerse camina hacia el punto donde había guiado a Fluttershy y sus amigas ahí vieron un pueblo que no sabía su nombre  
Enbol:….. Me pregunto dónde vivirá Fluttershy… tendré que usar el truco de nuevo o preguntarle… bueno aprovechare para dar un vistazo al lugar  
Enbol entro al lugar en modo sombra. Viendo todo lo interesante …exploro todo viendo como todo eran felices …Hasta que  
Enbol: agh .como se me olvido el maldito lazo –se queja en voz baja –  
Enbol utiliza el truco para ver la cadena de nuevo  
Enbol: haber donde esta  
Enbol se dirige asía donde la cadena apunta y ve que se dirige a un árbol gigante  
Enbol: wau supongo que vivirá ahí…. O solo estará de visita… a no ser mejor no me complico y entro luego  
Enbol entra y ve que Twilight y Fluttershy están hablando y sin aun dándose cuenta que la puerta se abrió sola (esta en modo sombra por supuesto)  
Fluttershy: ¿y qué le quieres preguntar?  
Twilight: bueno le quiero preguntar cuánto años tiene, si hay más como el merodeando por aquí, quien es su líder… si es que tienen uno…y… iré pensando más preguntas por mientras que él llega  
Enbol: tal vez el quieras preguntar como desaparece y aparece tan repentina mente  
Twilight: o si eso tan bien gra... ¿espera que?

N/A:gracias a melisa por ayudarme en la historia


End file.
